


Маленький мир

by Eladar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Science Fiction, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: Рей лежит на его коленях.





	Маленький мир

**Author's Note:**

> Lord Huron – The Night We Met  
> С Наступающим вас! Happy New Year!

Рей лежит на его коленях и пространно рассуждает о том, как сильно зависит амортизация шаттла от гравитации планеты. Она взмахивает рукой, описывая ровную дугу, показывая, как на самом деле должен совершаться взлёт, а потом кладёт тёплую ладошку ему на щёку и продолжает говорить о новом реакторном двигателе, который недавно мельком видела на базе. 

Кайло прикрывает глаза, рассеянно перебирая пальцами её волосы. Тепло от ладони Рей добирается до самого сердца, согревая, успокаивая, обволакивая Светом, унося куда-то далеко и одновременно оставляя во всей Вселенной только их двоих. 

— По сказал, что обязательно даст мне полетать... — Рей мечтательно жмурится, и Кайло тонет в желании прижать её ближе к себе и никогда не отпускать. 

В глазах Рей плавают янтарные отблески неярких ламп. Её ладонь нежно гладит кожу Кайло, и он чуть поворачивает голову, целуя маленькие пальцы. 

— Ненавижу чёртов баланс, — выдыхает он, и Рей грустно улыбается. На её щеках появляются уютные ямочки, и Кайло вдруг остро осознаёт то, что он не может без Рей. 

Не может — и не сможет. Ни дышать, ни жить. 

Баланс, непредсказуемая Сила, война — всё уходит на второй план, когда они сидят вот так в её комнате, когда он может коснуться её волос, когда на её щеках играют ямочки. Никакие блага Галактики не сравнятся с её очередным восторженным рассказом о том, как ловко «Сокол» уворачивается от выстрелов. Все сокровища не превзойдут одного мягкого взгляда карих глаз. И уж точно победа над Сопротивлением не стоит её жизни. 

Вот только так считает только Кайло Рен, поэтому завтра Первый Орден планирует нанести очередную атаку на очередную базу повстанцев. 

И, конечно, Кайло будет там. Должен быть.

Он как никогда чувствует тяжесть Силы, и Рей с тревогой смотрит в его усталое лицо. 

— Ты же знаешь, что... — начинает она, но замолкает. 

Кайло знает, что она хочет сказать. И знает свой ответ. Он ненавидит всей душой этот момент, когда приходится ей отказывать. 

— Я не могу, — он горько улыбается и целует её в лоб. — Я не могу, Рей. 

Она кладет ладонь на его затылок и привлекает ближе, нежно целуя искусанные сухие губы. Кайло закрывает глаза; гудящая Сила вокруг — как тёплое одеяло. Их связь прочная настолько, что иногда Кайло кажется, что стоит ему захотеть остаться — и он по-настоящему останется здесь, в небольшой каюте Рей, на полу которой раскидано столько непонятных деталей, что из них можно собрать спидбайк. 

— Мы завтра нападём, — шепчет он, целуя шею Рей. 

— Мы знаем, — шепчет она в ответ, и её пальцы путаются в его волосах, щекоча кожу затылка. 

Его сердце гулко бьётся о грудную клетку, а по телу пробегает знакомая дрожь. Ощущение единства, пальцы и губы Рей, тихий гул двигателей корабля, мягкий свет ламп — всё складывается в их собственный мир, маленький и хрупкий, в котором только они вдвоём. 

— Обещай, что будешь осторожна, — Кайло всматривается в чуть затуманенные глаза Рей, успевая заметить, как янтарные отблески мягко исчезают в её расширившихся зрачках. 

— Обещай, что проследишь за этим, — Рей невыносимо нежно проводит пальцем по его шраму, и сердце Кайло пропускает два такта. 

Рядом с Рей он забывает, как дышать. 

Через мгновение Рей остаётся одна, с трудом удерживая равновесие, схватившись за тумбочку. Тихо потрескивают лампы, а если прислушаться, то можно уловить чьи-то шаги по коридору. 

Рей касается пальцами своих губ и закрывает глаза, едва заметно улыбаясь. 

Она знает: несмотря ни на что, завтра Сила снова вернёт её и Кайло в их собственный маленький мир.


End file.
